


broken moonlight

by somestrangecircus



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somestrangecircus/pseuds/somestrangecircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are no transitions, only fragments. -kyoko, homura.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken moonlight

During the day, they work with Mami to fight Demons, and they nod at each other when they're done. They make a good team, supposedly. They keep the city safe.

At night, Kyoko settles herself under a thin blanket on Homura's couch and goes to sleep, supposedly. Really, she lies in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about all the things that she's able to stave off during the day. Her family. Sayaka. Her imminent disappearance.

Sometimes, she holds out long enough for Homura to appear by her side, reaching out a pale hand. Most of the time, she tosses her blanket aside and all but storms into Homura's room, sliding into her bed and taking exactly what they both want.

Red hair and black hair spill over shoulders, fingers grasp at each other, eyes drink in the hot breathes and make anything but contact.

-x-

_that first night is the hardest._

_they're sitting on the couch, talking about something completely inconsequential that neither of them will remember in the morning. the tension between them is so thick it aches, and neither of them quite knows how to relieve it, because what experience do they have?_

-x-

There are the ground rules, which were never formally established but which they both follow to the letter nonetheless. They don't talk about what they're doing. They don't talk about why they're doing it. They certainly don't tell anyone. They don't ask each other about what's on their minds.

Homura doesn't talk about Sayaka, and Kyoko doesn't mention the name Madoka.

-x-

_at some point, they turn toward each other, and somehow their faces end up close. too close. they both pause, a little startled, a little uncertain._

_neither of them ever knows who leans in first. but before they can stop it, their lips are touching._

-x-

Love is a word that neither of them care to believe in. Mami still seems to hope for it somehow, but then, Mami has always been overly optimistic. Kyoko and Homura quietly agree that there's nothing left to discuss on that subject.

Sometimes, though, they see a couple walking in the street. Maybe a young boy and girl, giggling and clasping hands. Or an older man and woman, sitting by each other on the train, communicating all their thoughts without even needing to talk. And they wonder if, in another life, they could have something like that.

-x-

_they pull away after what seems like an eternity—breathless, fumbling._

_homura's usual expression of near-emotionless has given way to surprise. "i…" she blinks. "what…?"_

_kyoko bites her lip. "i'm…" the word 'sorry' dies in her throat and she looks away. "i…"_

_slowly, their gazes find each other again, and neither of them quite knows what they're looking at._

_eventually, kyoko comes in closer. "what was that?" she whispers hesitantly._

_"i don't know," homura answers._

_"me either."_

-x-

They also don't talk about the fact that both of them will disappear one day soon.

Other than Mami, there's not really anyone to miss them. (There is the slight possibility of having each other, but neither of them acknowledge it.) All that will really happen is that there will be no Puella Magi left to defend the city, and some other girl will have to contract and fight and disappear, and some other girl after her, and so on.

It's too much to think about.

-x-

_later, they will not remember transitions, only fragments. they will remember softened syllables, shaking fingers reaching out. one more kiss._

_they will remember standing up at the same time, making their way to the bedroom._

_they will remember the last long gaze they share—fiery, filled with emotions neither of them can identify._

_they will remember finally breaking eye contact, and plunging headfirst over a cliff they can't see._

-x-

Both of them are complicated and messy and generally shattered. But the two of them together is something simpler than either of them have had in a long time. They don't have to talk and they don't have to try to untangle their thorn-wrapped hearts; they can just float in each other's warmth for a little while. And that's all that really matters.


End file.
